


To Feel Like A Princess

by StarlightNinjaThief



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, disney week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightNinjaThief/pseuds/StarlightNinjaThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy's trying to figure out how to feel graceful on legs she's never danced on before. Derek shows her a new way of looking at things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Feel Like A Princess

**Author's Note:**

> reallllly old work of mine. I had purdyhough feels so I figured I'd repost this in hopes of jumpstarting other fans who I know write this ship.  
> cheesy but what we all wanted to happen lol.  
> never posted here before and I barely write anymore so I hope ya'll like.  
> fanart here http://stardreamer28.tumblr.com/post/83818895133/an-please-dont-judge-i-dont-feel-like-ive

It was after midnight, the dance studio normally silent, but there was one person still there. No cameras, no interviews, just a girl. But right now she didn’t feel like one. She didn’t feel that connection they were supposed to. Sure she was emotionally connected to him, but her feet just weren’t working.  
  
 _26 bones in the human foot. Four in the leg._ 15 years without them and she’s never missed those bones more than now. She made peace with the loss of her legs a long time ago, and loved that her prosthetics gave her a second chance, but there was so much they weren’t doing right now.  
  
After stumbling for the 5th time, she pushed herself up from the floor. Amy had run the routine so many times with Derek today but had gotten upset at the lack of motion she had, lack of elegance..  
  
 _“You’re arriving on that leg too soon. You’re falling on that leg,” the pro instructed._  
  
 _“I_ am _falling,” she hissed frustrated._  
  
 _Turning towards him, tears streaming down her face, she continued. “I feel like if I had legs it’d be natural. I know what it’s supposed to feel like but I just….” And that’s where she cut herself off. Pushing through the dance steps even though she wasn’t confident of it._  
  
Going into a spin - one where she’d be holding Derek’s hand - Amy fought to keep her balance. They’d figured out moves she could do on her own, that she didn’t need physical support for. But this wasn’t one. It was a couples’ waltz, not balancing against a wall. Spinning a bit too far she felt the pressure of her leg lifting meaning it was no longer on the ground.  
  
A loud grunt as she hit the floor, Amy gasped. She should be used to falling - relearning to walk and snowboard - but right now she was out of motivational speeches for herself. She stayed on the floor feeling pain beat her side and knees. Tucking her head down more tears slipped free. She was angry at herself for thinking negatively but she was tired and sore and _done_.  
  
Suddenly, soft but callous fingers were in her hair and lifting her chin. “You ok?” the voice asked.  
  
Amy gazed into Derek’s bright eyes and shook her head. “Not r-right now.”  
  
Derek sighed. He wanted to ask her why she was here so late, wanted to scold her for pushing too hard. They’d really have to ice tomorrow. They had a week left, why was she even here tonight? It was then he really took a full look at her. Laying in front of him, hands on his knees, brokenhearted demeanor and watery eyes; but even so she’d never looked more beautiful to him.  
  
It was then the young dancer knew he could no longer put it off. It’d barely been a month and he was already so attached. Emotionally, mentally, and craving that feeling of her close to him. In dancing, holding each other, talking, more….  
  
“C'mon, let’s get up,” he told her finally. Pulling Amy up he stood gripping her hands tightly. She wasn’t running this time. It was late at night but she needed to hear this. “I want to show you something.”  
  
“Derek, wha-” the athlete had no idea. She was alone, berating herself for something her body should find natural, and suddenly her partner’s slowly leading her up a flight of stairs. “How’d you know I was here?”  
  
“Because I know you,” he answered simply. The roof access. It was pitch black outside but reaching one hand, he flipped a switch.  
  
Small lights filled the edges of the building, all different colors. Bright yet soft. There was a chair, his duffle, and an ipod. “Derek, this is - amazing. What’re we doing up here?” she asked, clearly shocked.  
  
The blond man turned towards Amy and stared for a moment. “Something I should’ve done earlier today.  
  
And with that he scooped her up before she was sat in the chair. Reaching into his duffle bag and pulled out a silvery ballet flat. It only had a slight incline and still allowed for smooth movement. Gently picking up Amy’s foot, Derek slipped each shoe on. Briefly running his hand over the back of her leg where calf muscles should run. To him, he saw the prosthetics, thought of the way they’d move in a dance. But in this moment he didn’t see that, he only saw her.  
  
Glancing into her eyes he gave a smile. "Dance with me, Cinderella.”  
  
Amy was still unsure she could do the number, but with Derek she was too blown away by this gesture. This amazing moment.  
  
Standing he led her to the middle of the rooftop. “It’s a miracle you’re here, after everything your body was put through. I wish it didn’t cause you so much pain. But like the tribute we did for your dad, I’m glad it did. If you weren’t given a second chance I wouldn’t have the opportunity to dance with you. To know a woman so amazing, so driven.” He paused to laugh the words _stubborn too_. “A woman more beautiful than I’ve ever seen.”  
  
Amy couldn’t think what to say to that, so touched, so she just brought her hand to his cheek.  
  
Derek stepped closer, forehead nearly to hers, just like their ritual but at this moment so much more.  
  
“You deserve to feel like a princess, baby. Like the stunning, beautiful woman you are.” A kiss was brushed softly to her lips. “Don’t think of the moves right now. Just go with the feeling inside you. Let go of all sorrow and embrace the feeling right now, between us.”  
  
Leaning into him as the music started, Amy smiled. “Alright, Derek.” She finally felt light, graceful, just a girl, here in his arms. There was more than support. Much more, and she never wanted it to end.


End file.
